


Jealousy's a Drug

by fluorescentsunset



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Harry!Top, M/M, also i didnt edit this at all so theres also that, anyway just read it, attention meaning cock in this context oops, butt sex pretty much, ie the only way to do it tbh, louis wanting harrys attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorescentsunset/pseuds/fluorescentsunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis dances with other people at a bar. Harry doesn't like it, and decides to teach him a lesson. </p><p>Or, the one where they fuck on an armchair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy's a Drug

Harry wasn’t angry. 

He really, seriously wasn’t. 

So when he noticed that his knuckles were turning white from where he was gripping onto his cup so hard, it was just as much a surprise to him as it would be anyone else, if anyone were paying him any attention.

The thing was, no one was paying him any attention. Though there were quite a few people absorbed in their own little worlds with partners or friends, those who were keeping an eye out for someone they might want to take home were all looking in the same direction. They were all looking directly at Louis. 

Harry knew it was what he wanted. He was completely aware of the fact that the way Louis was moving his body and letting anonymous hands touch places previously deemed Harry’s, was all because he wanted his boyfriend’s attention. And maybe it was his fault; maybe Harry had been too busy with school work to pay as much attention to Louis as he should have been doing, but that didn’t give Louis the right to flaunt his body as if anyone could take it. Louis’ body belonged to himself, but when he wanted someone else to take care of it, to take care of him, it was supposed to be Harry’s. Now, however, Louis seemed as though he would be content to have anyone take over. 

But Harry wasn’t mad. 

Or, he wasn’t mad, until some tall stranger not only put his hands on Louis’ waist, but his crotch to Louis’ arse and his chest to the beautiful plane of Louis’ back, and Louis didn’t even flinch before leaning back into the contact, his body flowing with the music in a way which would usually make Harry’s mouth water. Now, instead, his entire throat was dry. 

In Harry’s mind, there was only one thing to do. 

He downed the rest of his drink, ignoring the way that his fingers ached when he put the glass down. He would have them somewhere tight and warm soon enough, and then they would feel better, he knew it. 

It didn’t take much for Harry to get to Louis’ moving body, the look in his eyes making people part for him like the red sea. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of whatever it was Harry was about to dish out. Once he was next to the dancing couple, Harry patted the shoulder of the tall man behind his boy, doing so a bit more roughly than might be necessary. The guy turned, raising an eyebrow when he saw the expression on Harry’s face.

“This one’s mine, find your own.” He said over the music, pressing a kiss to Louis’ extended neck, missing the way the smaller man flinched ever so slightly. Harry didn’t miss it, not even sort of. 

“He is my own.” Harry responded, wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist and pulling him forward. He forced himself not to smirk at the way Louis came easily, making it obvious just how much he had been waiting for Harry to hurry up and come take him. 

“Sorry, mate,” Louis spoke over the music, patting at the now angry stranger’s chest with a wink. “You’re a fine dancer, but not exactly my type.” 

For a moment it seemed as though Tall and Gropey was going to say something, but then he seemed to decide it wasn’t worth it, because he turned around and walked away, leaving Harry and Louis to themselves. 

“I hope he gets laid tonight,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear once he had disappeared out of view. “He really was a good dancer.” There was a playful gleam in Louis’ eyes, and it was clear that just because he wasn’t tangled up with someone else, he wasn’t planning on making this any easier for Harry. 

But then Harry was pulling Louis’ back against his chest, his hands going to run up Louis’ thick thighs. Just to top things off, Harry bit down on the skin of Louis’ neck, directly over the spot where that other man had kissed his boy. The way Louis automatically melted back into him made Harry pretty sure that the playfulness had disappeared from his eyes, to be replaced by a different sort of light. 

“Let’s go home, you little slut,” Harry whispered against Louis’ skin. “So I can remind you whose baby you actually are.” The groan Louis let out was enough to let Harry know that he wanted this just as much as Harry did, and soon enough they were out on the streets and hailing down a taxi as quickly as possible. 

When inside of the cab, Harry pulled Louis onto his lap, bringing him close and kissing down his neck and his exposed collarbones, nipping and licking whenever he saw fit. Harry didn’t miss the way the cab driver would glance back at them every once in a while through the rear view mirror, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when his long fingers were digging into the covered flesh of Louis’ bum and his boyfriend was making quiet, bitten-back whimpering noises above him. 

The cab ride seemed to take ages, though Harry knew that it could only have taken a minute or so. It couldn’t be helped; the feeling of Louis’ lips against his own stretched minutes into years and hours into seconds. It was a bit confusing, but magical in its own way. Harry wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Louis was out of the car first, tugging on Harry’s arm the entire time that he was trying to pay the cabbie. Only when Harry muttered “behave,” at his boyfriend did Louis drop his hands, taking in the command in Harry’s voice and respecting it, not bothering him until Harry had gotten his proper change. Putting his hand onto the small of Louis’ back, Harry led him towards their apartment and into the elevator. As soon as its door was shut, Harry was making use of the thirty or so seconds they had before it would open once more, crowding Louis into the corner and pressed their lips together in a scorching kiss. He deftly put one leg in between Louis’ and lifted his knee to press against Louis’ crotch. Harry swallowed the desperate noises he made, biting down on Louis’ bottom lip before pulling away. 

Harry wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand as the elevator door opened on their floor, and he stepped out, demeanor as casual as he could make it. Behind him, Louis’ eyes were wide and his lips were damp, his gaze burning holes in Harry’s back. Harry could only imagine what people would think if they saw the two of them like that, Harry at least five steps in front of Louis and not bothering to look back at him as they walked. Only the slight shake of his hand around the key to their apartment door showed that Harry was just as effected by this as Louis was. 

The door clicked shut behind them, and Louis tried crowding up against Harry immediately, but Harry wasn’t having any of that. He took a few steps back, shaking his head.

“Strip,” Harry commanded, and Louis started to do so without hesitation, his fingers grabbing at the collar of his shirt as he slipped it over his head, then moving down to the buckle of his jeans. Harry nodded approvingly, but he wasn’t done.

“Good,” he complimented when Louis was standing there unashamedly bare. “Go kneel on the floor in front of the armchair.” He demanded, pointing towards the living room so that there was no chance of Louis getting confused by his words. Louis looked like he was going to hesitate for a moment, but apparently he was beginning to realize that Harry wasn’t exactly happy with his actions before at the club, and though Harry was sure that this sort of repercussion was exactly what he had wanted, he likely hadn’t thought that Harry would take control so soon. 

It didn’t seem like he minded, however, because soon enough Louis was turning on his heels and walking towards the living room with a whisper of “yes, sir,” underneath his breath. When Louis was down on his knees and couldn’t see him, Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly, heading towards the kitchen. He took his time as he pulled out a glass from the cabinet and poured himself some water, taking a few minutes to drink it and rifle through the fridge, though Harry wasn’t going to eat anything that wasn’t directly attached to Louis. 

It was difficult, standing alone in the kitchen and staring at the inside of the fridge when a naked—and likely hard—Louis was kneeling on command for him in the living room, but Harry persisted for a couple more minutes before putting the glass down on the counter and heading slowly out towards the family room, toeing off his shoes as he went. 

Ignoring Louis as best he could, Harry side-stepped the figure on the ground and sat down in their plushy red armchair, leaning back comfortably before finally letting his gaze slip down towards Louis, who was looking up at him with big, bright eyes. He looked so small when he was like that, innocent despite the fact that he was naked, hard, and leaking against his own tummy. Harry loved seeing him like this—loved seeing him regardless of the situation, but especially loved seeing him on his knees, waiting for whatever Harry was going to give him. And, well, Harry decided that he had kept Louis waiting long enough. 

“Come here,” Harry said, keeping his voice low but firm. He could still think picture perfectly the image of another man pressed up against Louis’ back, holding him close and moving against him as though they were the ones who were in love, who had been living together since they were hardly old enough to move out of the house. And Harry knew that it was planned, that Louis had done it just in order to remind Harry that they were the ones who were together, that the reason Harry was jealous was because of that, and that maybe they needed to get back into showing each other in that physical way. But that didn’t mean he had enjoyed the sight. 

At the order, Louis quickly scrambled to his feet, getting up and straddling Harry on the chair, pressing close but not touching him in any way in which he hadn’t specifically been told to do. Harry made a mental note of that, glad to see that Louis was getting to understand what sort of evening this would be and was playing along accordingly. It would just make things more difficult if Louis tried to be stubborn about this, more difficult than it needed to be. 

Harry let his hand wander down to grab at the flesh of Louis’ bum, his fingers digging into it roughly. The action withdrew a sigh from Louis’ lips. The noise went straight to Harry’s cock. Unfortunately, he had to ignore the sensation, focusing instead on Louis and what he was meant to be doing. 

“Tell me, Louis,” Harry started, and that in and of itself was enough to show that he was still angry—Harry never referred to Louis by his name when they were in this sort of situation, choosing instead to call him a pet name, or even something a bit dirtier if it was the mood. Louis seemed to notice, because he swallowed thickly at the name and waited for Harry to continue. 

“Tell me why I’m disappointed in you?” Harry finished, and a flash of genuine sadness appeared in Louis’ eyes. Anger he could deal with, but disappointment was on a whole other level of terrible. Harry knew that, and was planning on using it to his complete advantage as much as he possibly could that evening. 

“I’m waiting.” Harry tutted when Louis didn’t respond straight away, and he pressed his fingers farther into Louis’ skin, reminding Louis that he had the upper hand regardless of how physically low his hands might actually be in the moment. 

Louis let out a little squeaking noise, bottom lip sucked up between his teeth, and it was clear to someone who knew him as well as Harry did that he was torn between answering and being stubborn. Louis’ natural disposition in most situations was to make it difficult for everyone around him, if for no other reason than to watch the world burn at his feet. But when they were like this, that seemed to melt away, and that impish Louis was replaced by a softer version of himself. At the moment, the two Louis’ were apparently at war inside of the perfect little body on top of Harry’s lap. 

Figuring that it was the least he could do, Harry decided to help the two arguing personalities out, and he pulled his hand back only to let it slap down on Louis’ bum heavily, the sharp noise of skin on skin resonating through the living room. Paired with the quick inhalation of breath from Louis, the sound was like music to Harry’s ears. It was obvious that Louis had made up his mind, and he nodded gently, apologetically. 

“I danced with other people tonight,” Louis responded quietly, and apparently he thought that that was all he had to say, which just wasn’t going to do.

“And?” Harry asked, and Louis glanced down at where his hips met Harry’s thighs, his own cock out and hard. All of this was just turning him on even more, and Harry was completely aware of that. 

“And I let them touch me.” Louis whispered, and Harry nodded at that. He moved one hand from Louis’ arse, the other still planted firmly against the supple flesh, and he ghosted his fingers over the various bits of Louis’ body which had been touched and felt by other people that evening. They finally lingered gently over Louis’ neck, where the bruise Harry had sucked into his skin in the cab lay obvious in its dark colours, like red wine on golden carpet. Louis shivered at the feeling, moving into the touch, and Harry gave him what he wanted, pressing his fingers into the bruise, making Louis’ eyes close and his mouth open, like day and night displayed on a single, gorgeous face. 

“So you understand why I’m upset?” Harry asked, and Louis didn’t even hesitate before nodding quickly, making Harry smile. 

“Good boy,” He murmured, removing his fingers from where they had still been digging into the skin of Louis’ neck and replacing his hand on his bum instead, pulling Louis closer by the arse so that he could grind his jean-covered crotch up against Louis’ bare one, eliciting a moan from between Louis’ soft lips. “I guess I’m just going to have to fuck you hard, remind you who you belong to.” 

Louis’ eyes snapped open at that, but he didn’t say a word, just nodding once more, though more slowly this time. His pupils were blown wide, and the bit of blue still visible looked like them ocean during a storm; dark, and like it could drown the entire world. He blinked slowly, and Harry took that as consent, knew that it was okay. 

Not wasting a moment, Harry his fingers up to his mouth, spitting onto them and rubbing the liquid around on his ring, middle, and index fingers to get them sufficiently covered. 

“They’re not wet enough,” Harry mused, his gaze lingering on his fingers for a moment before they turned to look up at Louis’ eyes instead, which were watching him hungrily. Harry moved his hand up towards Louis’ face, pressing them against his lips. “Suck.” 

Louis’ tongue came darting out first, licking over the already wet fingers before he wrapped his lips around them, pulling them into his mouth and sucking them down. Louis’ tongue worked around the fingers inside of his mouth naturally, used to having bits and pieces of Harry inside of him to suck on, and he hummed around them at the feeling of the light heaviness against his tongue. The sight was enough to have Harry reaching his other hand down to rub at his clothed cock, palming at it in a way which did little but remind him just how much he wanted—needed—to be inside of Louis as soon as he possibly could. 

When his fingers were significantly wet, Harry pulled them out of Louis’ mouth, watching the string of saliva which connected his fingers and Louis’ lips with animalistic hunger in his gaze before moving those fingers to Louis’ bum. 

“Gonna feel so good, baby,” Harry whispered, his dry hand going down to pull Louis’ arse cheeks apart so that he could get at his hole with the other hand. “Gonna make you forget everyone’s name but mine.” 

Louis let out a choking noise at that, but before he could say anything Harry was pressing the first finger inside of him to the first knuckle, and all words were lost in Louis’ throat as he focused on that feeling instead.

A smirk growing on his lips, Harry pressed the finger in farther, slowly, until it was in to the last knuckle. He gently started fucking it in and out of Louis, watching the way Louis’ eyelids fluttered with every movement, before adding in the second finger. He took more time than he would if they were using actual lube, but Harry wasn’t too worried because he knew that Louis would tell him if anything hurt or felt uncomfortable and he wanted to stop. 

Harry scissored his two fingers inside of Louis before slipping the third and final one in, and this was when Louis finally let out a high pitched moan, pressing back down on Harry’s fingers, and it didn’t take much to realize why; Harry hadn’t taken the time to pull off the silver band which was on his finger, and it was now pressed inside of Louis with the rest of his fingers, cold inside of Louis’ hot arse. Just the thought had Harry letting out a low noise of desire, and he started fucking his fingers into Louis in earnest, finding his prostate and pushing right up against it relentlessly. 

The sounds of Louis’ high moans filled up the room, along with the noises Harry’s fingers made as they moved inside of his boyfriend. 

“Harry,” Louis whined, pressing himself back against Harry’s long fingers and holding back a cry of pleasure as they hit him perfectly, right where he needed it. “I want you inside of me, please.” He begged, his fingers going forward to Harry’s chest as they began to unbutton the few buttons Harry had actually bothered to do up before leaving the house. 

At that point, Harry couldn’t do much more than nod. He pulled his fingers out, wiping them mindlessly on his own shirt before Louis pulled it off swiftly. 

“You’re going to have to get off of me, babe,” Harry reminded Louis, and though the smaller lad was hesitant, it was obvious that he needed a hard cock inside of him more than he needed to be on top of Harry right then, so he complied and moved, getting off of his boyfriend and helping him pull off his tight jeans and his pants as well, leaving Harry just as naked as Louis was, his cock long and hard and pressed up against his stomach. 

“Lube,” Harry managed to say as he reached down and started stroking his dick, the sight of Louis right there in front of him too much to handle. He was so beautiful like this, naked and turned on, with his hole stretched out just for Harry to have and see. 

Louis nodded, walking across the living room towards the little side table they had by their couch, and he pulled out the bottle of lube they had there for situations just as this, when they couldn’t make it to the bedroom. Practically tripping over himself in his haste to get back to Harry, Louis walked back over to the armchair as quickly as he could, squirting some of the cold liquid into the palm of his hand as he went. 

“You going to keep your promise?” Louis asked as he swatted Harry’s hand away from his cock and replaced it with his own, covering Harry with the lube. 

“What promise?” Harry asked, too out of it because of the feeling of Louis’ little fingers wrapped around his dick to try and figure out what he was talking about. 

Louis rolled his eyes; he may be gentle and pliant at the moment, willing to do whatever Harry tells him to, but he’s not too far gone to recognize when Harry’s being a dolt. That would have to wait for post-orgasmic Louis. 

Once Harry was properly slicked up, Louis got back on top of him, straddling Harry and reaching behind himself for Harry’s cock, pressing the tip against his ready hole. Louis leaned forward then, biting down on Harry’s earlobe with his sharp teeth. 

“Fuck me until I can’t remember any name but yours,” He whispered then, and that was all it took to remind Harry of exactly why they were in this position. 

Without hesitation, Harry grabbed onto Louis’ hips and snapped his own up, his cock slipping inside of Louis’ tight hole in a way which had both of them moaning, Harry’s low one mixing with Louis’ high moan. 

In most situations, Harry would take the time to make sure Louis had adjusted to having his girth inside of him, but now, instead, Harry immediately pulled back out until just the head of his cock was still inside of Louis before pushing back in almost violently. He found a rhythm within seconds, fucking Louis quickly and with no reservations. The little ‘uh uh uh’s Louis let out with every thrust was enough to keep him going. 

Louis’ fingers ran down Harry’s chest as he got fucked, his fingernails catching on Harry’s nipples and making him moan in a way which had Louis leaning forward to kiss Harry desperately, Harry’s fingers tightening into Louis’ skin in a way which was sure to leave marks through the next day at least. 

The change in angle of having Louis leaning forward gave Harry just enough leverage inside of Louis’ slick, tight hole to fuck against his prostate, hitting it every time he pressed his cock inside, and Louis let out a loud noise against Harry’s lips, eyes squeezing shut and his forehead wrinkling as he focused on the noise. 

Smirking to himself, Harry attached his lips to Louis’ collarbone, sucking a mark into the skin there before pulling back and looking up at his boyfriend, at the pleasure clear in his expression. 

“Say my name,” Harry murmured, and Louis’ eyes opened, looking down to take in the seriousness in his boyfriend’s eyes. “Now.” 

Louis swallowed thickly, pushing back his moans before opening his mouth, Harry’s name spilling from his lips. 

“Shit, Harry, so good,” He whimpered, pressing himself back down against Harry’s cock in time with his thrusts. “So big, you feel so fucking amazing, Harry,” He continued, voice only getting louder and louder as Harry picked up the pace, hitting Louis’ prostate as much as possible. 

“God—Harry, gonna come,” Louis warned, and then he was coming, white stripes shooting from his cock and against his stomach and Harry’s, getting both of them wet and sticky. 

As he came, Louis’ hole clenched against Harry’s, and that was all it took to send him over the edge as well, spilling out inside of Louis. Harry fucked Louis through their orgasms, and the room was filled with the combined sounds of their moans and the slick sound of Harry’s cock fucking into Louis’ hole, wet with saliva, lube, and now, hot come. 

Once they had both come down from their highs, Harry pulled his cock out, though he didn’t pull any farther from his panting boyfriend, instead pulling Louis close into an embrace, disregarding completely the come in between them which would soon be drying into a gross mess. 

Louis was pliant against Harry, letting himself be pulled forward, and after a few moments, he let out a little giggle, making Harry raise an eyebrow.

“What?” He asked, looking down at Louis the best he could.

“Nothing,” Louis responded, shaking his head slowly. “It’s just, I might have to dance with strangers more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yeah that's a thing that happened, I hope you liked it. My tumblr is isitaboutlouis


End file.
